


【水托】两个梦

by puti



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puti/pseuds/puti
Summary: 梦里不知身是客，谁是谁的梦中人？其实就是篇简单粗暴的野战车，但我完全没写出这种感觉就是啦（流泪





	【水托】两个梦

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LM10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/gifts).

> 是送给朋友的水托文！感谢她给我安利的这份酸爽、这份恨海情天（拇指  
然后因为本人主队和墙头都在意甲，对西甲不是很了解，没来得及怎么补就激情上头匆匆写了这篇。  
大噶发现有bug的地方请务必指出来，让我丢脸去改改。

球场上灯光照耀着，使漆黑夜晚恍若白昼。  
  
托雷斯躺在绿茵场上，幽幽的草腥味直冲向他鼻腔，还带些湿润的泥土芬芳。

周遭安静得很——万达大都会球场，这座刚刚启用不久的马竞新球场，在夜晚远不如它白天那般人声鼎沸，白天无数球员都在上头挥洒着汗水，这些汗水流经他们年轻的肉体，滴落在草叶上，又渗入到地下泥土里。  
  
现在，它们全都被托雷斯压在了身下，他白皙的肌肤裸露着，金红色的头发散乱一地，这头发不像一些球员那样用发蜡固定得严严实实、油光水滑，但也绝对不会像现在这样乱成一团糟。  
  
他也许想要用手来进行梳理，将些草梗挑出去，再像给猫咪梳毛那样，把棕黄长毛猫猫打结的毛恢复往日顺滑，如果他的手还能用来干这件事。  
  
他的手被压制着，“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。”托雷斯睁开眼睛，张口说出了面前棕发男人的姓名。

称作男人其实不对，面前的拉莫斯长着一张青涩的面孔，眼睛里流淌着欢快的笑意，看在托雷斯的眼里，还是个稚气未脱的青春少年，就像在2005年志得意满加入梦天团的时候。

太荒诞了。  
  
明明自己上一秒还在鸟栖砂岩不大的球场里训练，但下一秒不知为何就远渡重洋，浑身赤裸的来到了大都会，还有一个年轻的拉莫斯一起，托雷斯想着，这像是场梦，因为上帝怎会无聊到开出这种恶作剧。  
  
但若要说是梦，年轻的拉莫斯俯下身子，痴缠地抚摸着身下人那在灯光照耀下更显白皙的肌肤时，让人鸡皮疙瘩起一地的触感未免也太过于真实。  
  
球员之间的身体接触其实很常见，男人的裸体在更衣室见得也不要更多，但眼下这个接触，和托雷斯以往有过的都不太相同。他的朋友们不会一边情色的婆娑他的身体，一边在口中亲昵地呼喊着他的名字，不，明明是正常男人根本就不会这么赤裸的呆在一起这么久才对。   
  
少年身上带着蓬勃的朝气，仰着的面孔上头一点心思摆得分明，这就是拉莫斯为人令人诟病之处，年少的时候这是赤诚、是坦荡，等到年岁渐长就成了让人恨得牙痒痒的缺点，球迷眼里他落井下石、赛后分锅便总少不了背，都是拉莫斯的错。  
  
托雷斯也恨，恨不得老死不相往来的恨——不过他不恨现在的这个少年，这个少年脸上渴慕的神情直勾勾地钩入人心底，让人心痒腰酸腿也软。  
  
“托雷斯，你可真老，怎么老成这样了？”哪怕是听到这样可气的话也生不起气来，顶多是有些可笑，他当然老了，英雄迟暮，最后一点余热都只能在大洋彼岸散发，不能在魂牵梦萦的球场终老，哪像梦中的这个拉莫斯年轻得很，“这可是我第一次做春梦梦到这么老的你。”拉莫斯又开口说话了，“不过老也很带劲。”  
  
“老的托雷斯更骚更棒啊！”他这样发表了自己宣言，然后像知道下一秒托雷斯就会恼羞成怒地反抗一样，立刻把自己那说不出好话的舌头塞进身下人的口腔，百八来斤的体重一下压得托雷斯一口气差点喘不上来，这下，反而让他忽视了拉莫斯口中那信息量颇大的发言。  
  
很快，那点觉得自己忽视了什么的微妙也被他忽视了过去，现在更让托雷斯注意的是拉莫斯在他身上的挑逗。年轻人的调情技巧不娴熟，却胜在有一腔热情。  
  
年轻的舌头横冲直撞，托雷斯想闭上嘴巴也关闭不上，只能让点淫靡的银丝从口腔里流出来，被拉莫斯敏锐地察觉到，他恋恋不舍地把舌头放了出来，舔舐掉那些银丝，然后索性就这么一路开始舔了下去。  
  
托雷斯想挣脱，这滋味可真不好受，太痒了，痒得他喉咙里都要冒出些古怪的哼唧声，他哪晓得这会让身上人更加兴奋。拉莫斯错误地把这理解成为是托雷斯的呼应，他春梦里头的人在热情的呻吟，让他弄得更快更多一点。  
  
那自然是恭敬不如从命，拉莫斯现在连骚话都不想讲，他洋洋自得，我的手上功夫和嘴上功夫一点也不比我腿上功夫差。他满意地看着身下人脸颊飞红的模样，连那些小雀斑都可爱得不行，于是他舌头辗转在和他发色一般颜色的雀斑上，又往下探到了托雷斯的脖颈上，舔着那个凸出来的喉结。  
  
托雷斯这身子枉费虚长岁数，被年轻了十数岁的人压在身下，竟一点也动弹不得。让拉莫斯上下其手占尽了便宜。年轻球员当然不止是舌头在作乱，手也未停歇，没有章法的抚弄着托雷斯身上的每一处。舌头从喉结往下移动到托雷斯胸前左边一点嫣红的时候，右手就仔细磋磨这被冷落的另外一点，直到两边都通红膨胀到一般大小，拉莫斯方才心满意足的收手住舌。  
  
托雷斯此时早已彻底瘫软在地，球场上的灯光白晃晃，全部照进他眼里，刺得流出些液体让他面部潮湿，空荡无人的座椅上也被照射着，像多出了很多人，他们都在沉默着，静谧观看这场荒淫的上映在大都会里的黄色剧目。  
  
“你哭什么？托雷斯。”拉莫斯在托雷斯耳旁好奇地询问道，“是我弄得你哪儿难受了吗？不可能啊——”话语间在耳垂边吹起的气流让托雷斯打颤。  
  
“很快就会舒服起来的。”不等托雷斯接话，拉莫斯就又自顾自地接了下去，“等下你就是舒服得哭出来了！”  
  
他的手寻摸到了托雷斯身后某个隐秘的穴眼，在那细细捣鼓着，然后是一根手指头伸了进去、两根手指头。球员粗粝、没有得到过多保养的手指头在托雷斯肠穴里兴风作浪，它们时而分得很开，想要试探这口穴眼的极限在于何处，时而又合放在一块，像探秘一样深入肠穴往里头寻找什么宝藏，得说兄弟齐心，其利断金，手指头们很快找到了自己想要找的那一点，便就着那点开始挑弄起来。  
  
身体里的前列腺被人这么弄着，托雷斯终于开始货真价实的呻吟。他忘记这是在大都会球场，他曾经在此奔跑，在这儿迎接欢呼，他从没想过，当然不可能想过，在无人的空旷球场里被侵犯。前头挺翘的阴茎流出来的淫液落在地上，和队友们的汗水混杂在一起渗入地底深处，他沉浸于快感忘记了现实。  
  
然后把他从虚妄欲望短暂拉回到现实里的是拉莫斯兴奋的声音，年轻人像发现了什么重大宝藏一样，高声说道：“我就说托雷斯你等下就会舒服得哭出来。”，边说着他手就退出了那粉嫩的肠穴，转而用两手扶着托雷斯的腰部，把年轻人火热的阴茎直直怼进了那刚因为手指作乱而松软的洞穴。  
  
托雷斯的肠穴还来不及恢复紧致的状态，就被迫迎接了德比对手的入侵，这德比对手可恶得很，客场作战也丝毫不虚，大摇大摆的就准备来个直捣黄龙。  
  
后防全是些老将，竟也就让它横跨半场，来了个单刀对门。拉莫斯空下来的手拍打着托雷斯的两片臀瓣，“唔，越打越紧，托雷斯你可真棒！”他毫不吝啬自己的夸奖，还加快了在托雷斯体内的动作。  
  
勇敢而豪爽的安达卢西亚男孩做爱的风格就和他的球风一样，在某些时候粗暴得让人有些吃不消。托雷斯睁开的双眼双眼又忍不住微微闭阖上，他没办法确保自己在被操弄得快要失神的时候是不是会从眼里透露出什么，不如索性就把眼睛闭上来得爽快，任凭拉莫斯在他体内大力进出，一点子嫩肉被捣进又捣出。  
  
两条腿也岔开环绕住拉莫斯劲瘦的腰部，让阴茎进入得更深更里。男性的囊袋和他的手一起击打着雪白的臀部，发出啪啪的声音。

“真爽，托雷斯你为什么不说话？我喜欢听你叫出来，叫哥哥——叫让拉莫斯给你更多。”拉莫斯不是根安静的按摩棒，他总是情不自禁地说着淫词浪语，不单纯为自己欲望的疏解，更是为了要想方设法来刺激身下人的性欲。

烦人得很，托雷斯干脆把自己唇舌献了上去，堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。他得承认拉莫斯确实干得他舒服得很，年轻人精力足火力旺，几下没有技巧的冲撞都让他股间都有些发麻，但这可不代表他想就这么轻易服软，对拉莫斯哥哥爸爸的叫，像个不知足的婊子对恩客，舔着脸让对方搞快点搞多点。

拉莫斯被他堵住不能说话，还不放弃用喉咙嘟囔含糊了几句，等见托雷斯确实没有放他说话的心思，也只好索性不再开口说话，双手抓着托雷斯大腿，开始闷头苦干，次次回回干向那已经被他手指探明过的骚点。

一下两下，多弄得几下，托雷斯是真溃不成军，刚刚才在心里信誓旦旦，前头为了堵话吻得激烈，难舍难分，这下立马松口，两人唇舌间离开，勾出道晶莹的丝线，往下坠着，坠到托雷斯脸上。

他的腿也夹拉莫斯的腰部夹得更紧了，口中开始叫到:“快点…快点…拉莫斯！”身体里的欲望已经积蓄到了高峰，只要身上人再快点再粗鲁点，托雷斯马上就可以射出来。

这正是拉莫斯所想要做的，他毫不留情肏干着托雷斯的小穴，“干…干死你！越老越骚的骚货！”

“舒服…好舒服…”托雷斯哪还管得拉莫斯再说些什么，只怕口水都快要爽得流了出来，等目光看向空荡荡的座椅，托雷斯才又反应过来自己现在身处何处，是在大都会，他在晚上的大都会里放荡呻吟，身子把草坪压出个人形，不久后天亮，马竞球员——他曾经的队友们就会在这上头驰骋，不小心摔倒在这块的时候，也许还会抽抽鼻子，问向旁边的人，你有没有闻到一股骚味？

那是马竞以前的小队长，马竞现在的功勋留下的，他在这儿，被个早就说好不再来往的死仇敌干得留了一地的骚水。

托雷斯这么想着，他应该被为发现而害怕而恐惧，但不知为何，他反而更加兴奋，穴眼里喷出一道又一道的汁液，全部浇到了拉莫斯龟头上，“射进来，拉莫斯，射进来…”托雷斯喃喃说道。

他的肠穴便很快接受到了精液的洗礼，就这么被中出了，托雷斯浑身一抖，紧接着就在拉莫斯后头一起达到了高潮。

“费尔南多，醒醒？你没事吧——”日式英语拙劣的口音把男人惊醒，又是白晃晃的白炽灯光投射到眼中。

“我没事，谢谢。”托雷斯向身边队友表达感谢后摇了摇头，他不知道自己刚才怎么训练着训练着就晕了过去，醒来后还有纷繁杂乱的画面走马观花的闪过去，以至于他脑袋现在还眩晕得不清醒。

另一方，跨越时间空间二维，某个西班牙少年睁开睡意朦胧的双眼，吧砸着嘴，正回味美梦。


End file.
